Several types of permanent artificial teeth are known. Dentures are used by people who have lost teeth. Bridges fill a gap formed by one or more missing teeth. Both dentures and bridges are custom molded to fit the teeth and mouth. The custom molding process takes several days and is very expensive. Dentures are typically made of acrylic or porcelain.
Wax has also been used to form artificial teeth for temporary cosmetic use such as at Halloween. Wax generally lacks the strength to withstand continued use, however.
Flexible plastic fangs, commercially available as Fangtastiks.TM., are used to imitate Count Dracula. These fangs adhere to human teeth with a provided temporary and disposable over-the-counter adhesive, such as Sea-Bond.TM.. The plastic does not appear realistic and does not adhere well.
Denture relining material is used to re-seat a denture after wear to avoid the cost of new dentures. It is also used to provide an immediate fit before dentures can be custom made. The denture relining material is a resilient plastic. One brand is Coe-Soft.RTM., manufactured by GC America. Coe-Soft.RTM. is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,540.
The present invention combines the best attributes of all known art by providing high quality realistic acrylic Count Dracula-like teeth in combination with denture reliner material and denture adhesive. The result is lifelike realism, custom fit, good adhesion, low cost, and quick set up.